Nobody Like Her  Oneshot
by NinjaBalletShoes
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for ten years, and Edward has feeling from Bella. Edward drabbles. OOC/AH/AU. Please R&R.


**EPOV**

_**It was so easy that night**_

_**Should of been strong, yeah, I lied**_

_**Nobody gets me like you.**_

I leaned back, looking at all the stars, my hair falling back over the blanket. I heard Bella sigh next to me, also admiring the stars. We'd had a thing for stars since we met, I don't know why. We loved long nights like this, staring at the stars.

Bella and I had been friends since the age of 7. We used to hate each other, hated it when our moms Renee and Esme made us meet, until one night.

_**Flashback**_

_The moms were going out together to a new Carluccio's, and Bella and I had been left at her house together, without a babysitter. Bella wanted to do a puzzle, and she went to get one, whilst I followed her. We went into the attic, and looked for the puzzle in silence, when the latch slammed shut._

"_Idiot!" Bella said, frantically tugging at the latch. We were stuck, and the parents wouldn't be back for hours._

"_It wasn't all my fault!" I said accusingly, but it sounded weak. Bella folded her arms across her chest and glared at me. I cowered back into the corner._

_Bella laughed, as I finished telling the story of Emmett and the infamous cup of jelly. We had got to talking, and we were now exchanging funny stories. I loved the sound of Bella's laugh, it was like wind chimes._

"_I wish Mom would get back..." Bella whined. I nodded furiously, but I secretly didn't wish it. Bella was my new best friend, and that night was my favourite night ever, as we fell asleep, leaning on each other._

_**End of Flashback**_

I chuckled at the memory, and Bella rolled over, looking curiously at me.

"I'm just remembering when we became friends," I filled her in, and she grinned.

"I can't believe it was a decade ago!" she exclaimed, "Time flies by."

I nodded, dazed at how the word "decade" sounded. Although it felt like I had known Bella longer than a decade, I had to admit it seemed weird we were now seventeen and not seven.

Bella and I were still best friends. I knew everything about her, and she knew everything about me. She knew me better than I knew myself, and it was the same vice versa.

And I... I was in love with her. I loved her long brown hair, silky soft. I loved her bright deep eyes, I loved her enchanting laugh and her dazzling smile. I loved her bubbly personality, I loved how clumsy she was so I could always pick her up. However, at the same time as loving her, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. She was the truest friend I had ever had, and to get rid of that over a month long relationship would not be worth it at all.

"Orion's belt," she stated, pulling my hand up to the sky in a point and shuffling closer to me. I hoped my stuttering heartbeat wouldn't give me away. Her warmth was radiating to me. She was like my own personal sun, as I had told her. She had simply laughed and called me a cheesy goof. That's another thing I loved about her; Bella didn't take me too seriously. I was quite pessimistic, but Bella brought out the optimistic side in me. Bella was amazing, and my family loved her too. I sighed mentally; was there a person who didn't love her?

"Edward, what's wrong? And don't say nothing; you know how I hate it when you do that." Bella said, smiling at me, one side of her lip pulling up further then the other.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just thinking... about stuff." I said lamely, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay worryguts, but remember you have a perfectly good listener and best friend if you want to confide in someone." she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I grinned despite myself, and put space in between us once again.

The night ended too quickly, and morning came soon enough. Camping out in the garden as usual, we counted ourselves lucky it hadn't rained. That there were no "April Showers" as Bella had said.

I knew that was a good time to tell her, on the night of her seventeenth birthday under the stars, when she had denied a party from Alice, my sister. But I couldn't tell her how I felt. I couldn't exchange something so good and permanent for a piece of temporary perfection.

Yep, it was just another day in the life of being in love with my best friend.

**A/N. Thanks for reading, please review ;) and recommend too! xox**


End file.
